They Both Die at the End
by Alex556
Summary: Death-Cast called Keith Kogane and Lance McClain to inform them they are going to die today. Keith and Lance are both strangers, both looking for a new friend to spend with on their End Day using a app called ‘Last Friend’ and through it, they meet up for one last adventure of a life time.
1. The Call

This story is inspired by a roleplay I did (me as Keith) and a book by the same title by Adam Silvera. So this story is a mixture of ideas from me, my friend (as Lance) and the book, most of Lances pov and dialog was not originally written by me but from my friend during the roleplay.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Call - 8:06 am**

"Hello, Mr Kogane. This is Vicky speaking from Death Cast. My condolences to you but today you are going to die."

Death Cast had called Keith Kogane informing him he was going to die today.

He didn't know how, when or where, but he was going to. No loopholes, nothing. No one could escape the inevitable. Keith couldn't care less what Vicky had to say, she sounded almost like a record on repeat, a machine repeating a script its been programmed to say over again, deprived of any emotion. Vicky didn't give two shits that he was going to die, it was her job. So Keith simply ended the call. What was a normal reaction to dying? Keiths first thought was to run away from his current (and last) foster home since they pretty much couldn't care less about him as he was—would of — turned 18 in a few months time then they were no longer responsible for his care. Despite the fact that no one would miss him, Keith didn't want to die alone. Good old cheerful Vicky gave him a few options he could do on his End Day: There was an app designed for 'Deckers' (people who'd been called by Death-Cast) called the 'Last Friend' app. Keith thought it was pretty much Facebook for dying people, where Deckers could meet up and spend their last day together. What other choice did Keith have? Stay in his room all day and welcome death, beat the shit out James a second time or give this app ago, though the second option was tempting, Keith decided on the last option:

He downloaded the app. A blank bio page opened up to be filled out. Keith began filling in the blanks:

Name: Keith Kogane

Age: 17

Orientation: skip

Interests: Music, riding my motorbike?

Job: Professional loner

Who were you in life: An only child. I survived something I shouldn't have.

Bucket list: Nothing. I don't want to die alone.

Favourite Music/Movies etc: Anything meaningful, I guess.

Keith pressed 'Save' and began to search for his Last Friend.

* * *

"Hello, Mr McClain. This is Jeremy speaking from Death Cast. My condolences to you but today you are going to die."

Death Cast had called Lance McClain informing him he was going to die today.

Lance gasped, hand over his mouth as he immediately started to tear up. He knew this would happen one day but never this early. He sat for a good hour and thought about his options. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was—. What was his family going to say? How would Veronica react? How the hell would he tell his family he was going to _die._

"Mum, Dad.. Guys. I'm going to d—" Lance said, rehearsing what he was going to say. There was no correct way to tell anyone you were going to die. "I'm going to die." Lance finished the sentence, tearing up even more. He just could't tell them. Lance had the app downloaded quite a few years ago when his uncle got the call so now it was Lances turn to use it. It wasn't compulsory to use the app but Lance just could't spend the day watching his family cry. _Gotta be cruel to be kind, right?_ So Lance opened the app and filled in the blank bio:

Name: Lance McClain

Orientation: Bisexual

Interests: Swimming, photography, adventuring?

Profession: Student/Life of the party

Who were you: I was always the cool kid. I know I'm privileged so I tried to enjoy life as much as I can.

Bucket List: Theres so many things I want to do but I mostly don't want to die alone.

Favourite Movies/Music etc: Pop and folk songs.. I like movies that make me feel things, drama and such.

"Well, heres goes nothing.." Lance wiped away his tears, clicked 'Save' and began to search for his Last Friend.

* * *

Keith sighed. This app was pretty pointless, filled with a bunch of creeps. Some guy even claimed to have the cure of death in his pants...

He changed the location settings more closer to his area, 5 people were currently going to die today in his area.

The 5 people were: Katie Holt, Hunk Garret, Kirsty Fisher, Jess Colton and Lance McClain. Pity James wasn't one of them. On a whim, Keith clicked on Lance McClain and read his bio. The only thing in common was that they didn't want to die alone. So he decided to message him:

"Dying sucks, right?" He typed and clicked 'Send'. Maybe he should of just said 'Hi' like a normal person? Or was that a bit too creepy? Who the hell knew the right way to talk to someone else who was dying. Within minutes, Keith got a reply. Damn, that was pretty quick. Keith hoped he was a genuine person and not some creep. The reply was:

'Yeah, to put it lightly lol... that could of been your last text msg, ya know?'

Keith felt a bit bad from smiling at the joke, but it was kind of funny and true, in a morbid way. Well at least this guy had some humour right? That had to be a bonus. Maybe this was going to be the guy who he'd spend his last remaining hours with? Keith had nothing to lose, so he decided to reply back:

K: 'Shit, yeah. I'd die in my bed. Pretty comfy way to die. Is it bad to make these jokes? Anyway.. when did you get the call?' Keith sounded so lame.

L: 'I guess it's best to take it lightly.. I got the call when I woke up. Dying in bed sounds sort of anti-climatic thought!'

K: True, pretty lame. Damn, same here. Hey, Ik we've just met but do you want to video call?"

Keith thought for a moment before pressing 'Send' feeling pretty anxious but he wanted to know who this guy looked like before meeting up. He quickly put on a red and black checkered shirt to at least look decent.

* * *

Lance painfully chuckled and sat up replying to the texts. Keith wasn't the kind of person Lance would expect to get a message from but he seemed interesting although kind of edgy, he was at least glad this Keith dude was pretty chill with his humour. Then Keith asked him to video call. _Well this escalated quickly._ Lance thought, but they were living on borrowed time. Lance got off his bed, picked up his headset and made sure his face didn't look like he'd just been crying. _Lame._ Lance didn't know this person well but maybe getting to know this person will be the last thing he'd ever do. Maybe this would be the person he'd die with. To live a lifetime in just a single day. Lance was ready for one final adventure.

So Lance agreed. Replying back with: 'Yeah sure, man. Go ahead and call.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Start Of An Adventure

**KeithMeLance:** Thanks for reading and the first review! :) Yeah I know things are a bit faster than the book but that's because it was originally a roleplay and I don't know how many chapters I'll be writing so I haven't added much extra detail so far.

* * *

"Okay, cool" Keith replied back and then pressed the call option on the chat. _Okay, you can do_ this, _Keith._

After few moments, Lance had accepted the call. They both finally saw each other. Lance had soft tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. Keith had to admit he was kind of cute in a dorky looking way with long lanky arms wearing a white t-shirt with long blue sleeves. He looked like the kind of person who'd been really good at jokes or really bad... Yeah.. they were definitely the opposite of each other. _Opposites attract, right?_ He hoped that was right. Keith awkwardly smiled. "Um.. thanks for wanting to call." He spoke.

Lance smiled back, Keith could tell he was pretty awkward too, who could blame him? "Y-yea of course.." There was silence. They both were aware of each others near death, what was there to talk about exactly? Keith was saved from the silence as Lance spoke again.

"Professional loner, huh? Seems about right." He gave an awkward chuckled. Did Keith really give off the whole emo, loner vibe? "So what now..?"

Keith was never the one to make these kind of social decisions but considering he was going to die, he didn't really have much choice. Keith shrugged. "Well, now I know you're not some creep, we could, you know.. meet up? There's no way I'm going to sit here all day and wait for death to come. I've got a motorbike, I could pick you up If you text me your address." Lance frowned, fiddling with his fingers looking a bit unsettled.

'That sounds pretty great, where are we going—wait you have a bike? This is all very sudden..ahh" Lance scratched his head. "But er-yeah! I'm up for this. One last adventure right? I'll text you my address. " Keith gave a strange frown accompanied by a small smile at how suddenly excited Lance had gotten: this dude was possible an adorable dork. "Yeah sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." Keith said before hanging up.

He made sure he had enough money, a bag with a few essentials and left a note to his foster parents saying: 'Death called. Not coming back.' Keith grabbed his black beanie and got on his bike, revving the engine ready to leave, he got the text from Lance and didn't hesitate to get going. Luckily he knew the street Lance lived on. It wasn't long till he spotted a tall figure which he guessed was Lance.

* * *

9:49 am

Lance had hung up and sent this guy his address. _Pretty creepy._

He sighed heavily sitting on his bed, fidgeting his fingers. Lance couldn't face his family right now. It was selfish, really. Not having the strength to tell your family you're going to die today. Instead, Lance wrote a note. Saying that his brothers could have his games and Xbox, his parents could do whatever they wanted with the rest of his stuff, Veronica could have his recently bought headset that she'd secretly borrowed a few times before and swear that she didn't. Lance made sure he had his phone, credit card and money in his pocket that'll be enough to survive the day, or even a few hours...

Lance took one last look at his room before quietly living his home for the last time. He wouldn't be coming back. "Bye guys.." He smiled sadly, closing the door.

After about 10 minutes, Lance heard the sound of a motorbike heading towards his way. Keith was a lot shorter than he imagined, well then again, Lance was pretty damn tall for his age. _Reckless emo kid with no helmet... not surprised._ Keith drove up next to Lance, staying on his bike. "Hey. Ready to go? Um.. have you said goodbye?" Keith wasn't sure where they'd go exactly but he had a few places that he needed to visit. Lance looked up with a small sad smile on his lips. "The best bye I can give right now.." He shrugged. "I'm ready. You got any plans on where to go...?" He laughed awkwardly as he walked towards the bike. Lance was a bit worried riding this thing since he'd never actually been on one before and that fact that Keith didn't even have at least one helmet...But hey! They were going to die, but Lance practically didn't want to die this way. Not that there's any perfect way of dying anyway.

"Alright." Keith guessed this guy probably had a great loving family and a lot of friends that would miss him, unlike Keith did. "Before we go on this whole 'last adventure' thing, I'd like to see my parents one last time." He struggled with informing Lance that it would be a graveyard they'd be visiting but he'd figure it out once they got there. "Of course." Lance simple nodded, holding on to Keith as he began to rev his engine. "Hold on tight." Keith said. Then they were off. Their last adventure started now.. well sort of.

It took them about 15 minutes to arrived at the graveyard. Then Lance realised. "Oh.. would you like.. I can stay here If you If you'd like, or I can.." Lance had many scenarios running through his head of the different things it could've of meant to meet his parents again, but he definitely did not expect this. Maybe Keith should of informed him. It was quite ironic of them visiting a graveyard. "If it makes you uncomfortable to be here you can or you an come. I don't really want to go alone." Keith shrugged with his head slightly looking down and half turned away to avoid eye contact. Keith began walking as Lance followed behind until they met with two graves side by side. _Well shit, poor dude._

Lance felt the heavy mood but he didn't mind. It was selfish, but he wanted to feel as many emotions as he could. He wanted to feel this secondhand pain and then comfort this stranger. It felt like the right emotion to be having at 10:51 on your End Day. Lance was tempted to ask what exactly happened to his parents but he couldn't muster the courage to ask, though it felt like the obvious thing to ask but asking a stranger how their parents died didn't seem like the ideal conversation starter.

"When did they.. you know..?" Lance asked carefully.

"Seven years ago. On the same day." Keith simply replied.

They both stood there in silence until Keith finally spoke. "I guess I'll see you guys soon." He smiled sadly. When they both started to walk away, Keiths phone started to ring. He simply put it on silent not saying a word. Lance noticed, but decided not to mention anything. "Do you have anywhere you'd like to go? I've got a few ideas I guess... you like swimming right?" He said getting back on his bike.

"Yeah I do, we could go to the beach or something, but if you don't like that we don't have to..we don't have all the time in the world." Lance said as he sat behind Keith on his bike. Keith revved the bike. "There's a lake not far away from here. I think you'd like it." He said, managing to smile. "And.. it's the least I could do for taking you here." It was a bit early for a swim but he was past caring now and eventually it would be warm enough to dry themselves off.

"That sounds like fun. Do you know how to swim?" Lance asked. Lance had become a pretty damn good swimmer considering he grew up in Cuba and was a part of the swimming team at his school. Nope, the edgy Keith Kogane could not actually swim. "I can doggy paddle. Does that count?" Keith gave an awkward laugh, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 _This dude was serious, right?_ Lance though.

Without another word, the two recently met strangers were on their way to the lake for one last adventure.


	3. Spray Paint

It took about half an hour for them to reach the lake, Keith would of gone faster but he didn't want to go out like that. Death by dangerous driving. What a dumbass way to die. The lake was surrounded by tall trees. It wasn't a popular place people visited since it was out in the middle of nowhere just next to a main road. They both got off the biked as Keith led the way towards the lake. "So, what's it about swimming that you like?" Keith asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Dude. Seriously, I can't believe you cant swim! I mean, we don't have to swim. I could teach you. Swimming is like running but easier. It's just fun. It reminds me of my home. My family and I moved out here from Cuba because of work related stuff but that's where I grew up so.. the water and I are pretty good friends...Still can't believe you cant swim."

"Not my fault! No one taught me when I was young." Keith crossed his arms and sulked but then smiled as he looked across the water. "Cuba, huh?" Sounds pretty nice." A stranger teaching him how to swim? Sounded embarrasing but he had to shallow his pride and decided he wasn't going to call Lance a stranger anymore. "And sure. Just don't let me drown." He began to undress, leaving on his red underwear.

"Yeaaa, it was really nice." Lance laughed. "I have a feeling this isn't how it's going to end" Lance made his way to the lake, taking of his long sleeved t-shirt and pants, then started to walk into the water. "C'mon it isn't that hard.. there's nothing to be nervous about!"

"Well yah... says the one that can actually swim, Lance..!" Keith mumbled nervously. Realising this was the first time he probably said Lances name out loud, it sounded quite nice and soft. Keith finally got into the water: refusing to complain how cold it was. He stood shoulder to shoulder next to Lance, tempting to flash him before Lance got the chance to. Lance laughed. "Okay, okay. You've got a point. So you're gonna lean back and I can hold you or you can hold onto my arm until you float." Lance put his left hand on Keiths back and his hand in front of him.

Keith thought for a moment before deciding the safest option. "I'll... just hold onto your arm." He said awkadly was he took hold of the Cuban boys lean arm, feeling a bit strange. "I know the basics, I guess." Keith got lower, getting used to the temperature. The sun finally appearing through the trees.

"Well if you can float by yourself, you just gotta start moving you feet and arms. You alright?" Lance asked, Keith nodded.

"Lets pretend for a moment that we aren't dying: Describe your ideal future." Keith said. If they were going to spend their last remaining day together, we thought he'd might as well get to know what kind of person Lance was.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I would be cool to travel back home. I wanted to get married someday and maybe have kids. Maybe my answer was different before when I had less of an appreciation for life..Did you have any idea of where you wanted your life to go?"

"Well firstly, I'd get the hell out of my foster home. They hate me but I don't blame them. Then I'd train to become a firefighter, like my dad. I wanted to carry on his legacy as childish as it sounds.. I wanted him to be proud of me." Keith smiled to himself, looking into the distance. Keith had never told anyone this before. "But hey.. non of that matters now. Sorry.. I always seem to dampen the mood. I'm not great company."

"No.. you're good. That's very selfless and admirable." Lance wanted to comfort him, the same feeling he had at the graveyard. Lance slipped his hands from under him and swam a bit. Keith was going to stay where he was but Lance made him want to take the risk. Yeah, we has going to die today but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy these moments with this adorable Cuban boy. "Wait for me! I trust you to be my life guard, Lance. We could take a walk around the forest when we've dried up."

"Sure." Lance dunked his head under water and swam towards Keith. "Wanna head back to the edge?" Lance smiled and looked at Keiths eyes. He thought they were dark blue but turned out to be a peculiar shade of purple. "Also, you really shouldn't wear coloured contacts when you swim, but they are pretty"

"There not contacts. They're real." Keith said in a stern voice of protest, crossing his arms. Which was a lie of course. "Yeah sure, let's dry off." They both made their way out of the water and sat down to dry off.

* * *

10:50

"To the forest we go." Keith checked his phone for the time and noticed multiple phone calls from someone. Keith cursed under his breath as he started walking towards the trees.

"Hey, what's up man?" Lance asked but received no immediate response. Until Keith sighed and replied: "Just someone pestering me to see If I'm alive. Like she even cares." Keith continued to talk, not leaving room for questions. "There's abandoned log cabin up ahead. It's pretty cool. Being a 'Professional loner' has its quirks." Keith smirked. "We can chill there for awhile and figure out what to do next."

Lances face looked pain for a second but it wasn't any of his business anyway.."Okay.. but uh.. that's pretty cool. It's like a small little thing that's yours and yours alone." He sighed and continued rambling. God, he hoped his rambling wasn't off putting.. "I never had things that were mine, my business was everyone's business." Lance awkwardly laugh.

"Yeah it's nice.. I'm guessing you were the popular kid in school kind of purpose." Keith said, partly envying him."What a strange pair we are. Opposites really do attract." He said in deep thought as they arrived at the cabin and went inside. It wasn't much, just a small messy place with one bedroom. Some family photos around the place, band posters, spray painted walls accompanied by a few scraps of paper with sketches on them. It was pretty empty but it definitely gave of 'Keith' vibes. Keith sat down on some pillows and blankets since there wasn't a sofa.

Lance looked around before sitting next to Keith. "Nice little place here... I like it. So, what do you do when you're here?"

"Sit and think, I guess. Making a mess." He said, indicating to the graffiti of items, symbols, some lyrics and other animals. "I might have some cans left." Keith stood up and left. As soon as he left, his phone buzzed next to where Lance was sitting. The text read: 'James is super mad at you! Fucking answer me you ass!' The text message had been sent from someone called 'Amy'. Lace could't help but look at the text, feeling anxious at the ambiguouty. _Fuck...Maybe these two are worried about him? Maybe James and Amy are just his friends? Or something completely the opposite?_ Lance was struggling with calming down his thoughts until Keith returned with a few cans

Keith frowned. "You okay there?" Then Keith noticed his phone and picked it up. "Guessing you read that, huh? James can go die in a hole." Keith spat out in disgust as he proceeded to spray paint an empty wall. "His gang's probably after me." He said like it wasn't a big idea. "I beat him up bad, got him sent to hospital. He deserved it. Thinks I'm the reason his girlfriend broke up with him, that's Amy. Sorry I don't blame you for wanting to leave now..."

 _Well shit, you badass._ "No,no. I want to stay." Lance could feel how pained Keith and his past was. It was a gentle vibe but knew that Keith had lived more.

"She thought I had feelings for her, that's why. But.. I'm..not really into girls." Keith shrugged, then he turned around with a soft expression. "Thanks.. for wanting to stay." Keith had spray painted a outline of a wolf and wrote: "Keith Lance were here." with the date next to it. "You're turn."

Lance picked up the can, shook it and started spraying on the walls. It was some kind of 'V' shaped symbol and wrote under it: "Live today like it's your last - L" which was a pretty accurate for today. Keith read the quote out loud and placed a hand on his hip, the other hand on Lances shoulder. "Nice. I like it. It's something everyone should live by." Keith went to grab his phone. "Smile!" He said, then quickly snapped a photo of Lance next to the wall. Their wall. Keith wanted to leave his mark on this world, to live through these little things he left behind, even if it was pretty cliche thing to do.

Lance hadn't expected his photo to be taken but he gave Keith an awkward smile. "We could stay here all day and maybe escape death." Lance gave a weak hopeless laugh before checking the time on his phone: 11:32. "Maybe we can head to town, see what we can do, I guess." He shrugged. "There's a cool diner downtown or uh.. I don't know"

"Maybe... but it's too late to turn back time now." Keith said, feeling a bit somber. "Yeah sure. Sounds great."

Lance gave a small smile at Keith somber expression, he was having a hard time staring at Keith's messy hair and soft cheeks.

Keith noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Are you staring at me, Lance McClain?" He proceeded to playfully throw a pillow at him. "If you're staring at my hair this time, then no, I don't dye it"

"Ugh dude, never!" Lance threw the pillow back and quickly stood up on his feet. "Shut up, let's go!"

"Er, yeah. You totally were, Lance..!" He said and ran out of the cabin. "I'll race you to the bike, loser!" Keith said with determination.

"Hey, wait! No fair! Lance protested with a laugh as he ran out following Keith to his bike.


	4. Red Lion City Diner

It took them about 20 minutes to eventually reach the semi-busy town. Keith parked the bike in the parking lot and got off.

"Lead the way." Keith said, indicating for Lance to lead the way to the diner he had mentioned.

"You'll love this place! Dude trust me, they have like the best shakes ever." Lance grinned, taking the lead. They passed straight across town, down a small alleyway till they reached the diner that was a big further away from the town. It was white on the outside with neon lights in places. The title 'Red Lion City Diner' across the top. It was pretty cool inside, even if it wasn't the kind of style Keith liked. The floor had black and red checkered tiles with light pink and turquoise walls with a few pictures of singers from whatever eras they were from. Keith and Lance took sat down on the red leather sofas. There was some kind of 80s music in the background that, again, Keith had no idea who was signing..

"Very aesthetic." Keith said as they both looked at the menu.

"Hey, it's a cute little place, so hush." Lance said in protest. A young girl with tanned skin and odd white hair walked over to take their orders.

"Welcome to Red Lion City Diner, my names Allura and I'll be your waitress for today. Are you ready to order?"

Lance grinned brightly. "I'll have a small burger and a vanilla milkshake." He winked up at her. Keith rolled his eyes.

Allura wrote down the order with a smile and turned to Keith. "Um, I'll have some fries and a chocolate milkshake." The waitress nodded and left.

"Please don't tell me you're a hopeless romantic kind of person with seriously bad pick-up line..?"

 _Hell yeah I am! "_ Uh, no! I am in fact a gentleman!" Lance said proudly, folding his arms. Keith just shook his head.

"So..anyway.. where did you go to school?" Lance asked, trying to think of a conversation starter.

Keith gave a slight pained smile. "Home schooled. I kinda got expelled a few time for bad behaviour. I mostly moved around to foster homes so it was easier that way." Keith said, he started to become more relax with opening up to him, Lance had the right to know. "Bet you were quite the lady's man at school."

"Um.. honestly not really. I always wanted to be 'that' role but who I wanted to be and who I was ended up being completely different things. But, you know, between being desperate to be accepted and accepting myself I've realised that I'm a pretty smart and chill bisexual dude and I'm happy that I'm content with who I am before I died." He smiled as the waitress came other with their orders. They both thanked her as she walked away.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy with who you are, that's the main thing. I never really knew who I wanted to be, I sort of became the troubled kid." Keith took a sip from his milkshake. "Have you dated anyone before?" He said curiously.

Lance swallowed a bite of his burger before replying. "There's more to you than a troubled kid, Keith. " He said softly. "Well I've dated a few people but it never worked out. I'm either 'too much' or 'not interesting enough.'" Lance stole a fry from Keith and popped it into his mouth. "You?"

Keith raised an eyebrow and playfully smacked his hand away and then placed the bowl in the middle to share. "I think you're pretty interesting, in a crazy kind of way. You've got character.. well dorky character. And no, I think because I've never trusted anyone to get close enough to me, I tend to just push people away to avoid rejection, I guess.."

"Aw, thanks Keith. You're pretty cool too. You've got the whole James Dean vibes going on.. and that's kind of understandable. But you must've been so lonely, huh? Maybe you just needed to put yourself out there more and we would've been friends. " Lance said, taking another sip from his milkshake.

"Yeah, I guess I was pretty lonely." Keith gave Lance a small sad smile in sudden realisation knowing Lance was right. Even before Keith's parents had died, he had always been a bit of a distant kid, finding it hard to make friends or even know how to interact with them, he only got worse and angrier when his parents had died, most of the foster carers couldn't handle Keith's sudden outbursts of aggression. Until Shiro. "I would of liked that actually. Maybe I just needed someone like you to help put myself out there more. But it's too late now. I'm glad we found each other and I hope you feel the same way."

"Well, duh! I'm glad to be here and now you're not alone" Lance grinned at Keith, Keith honestly couldn't remember the last time he saw someone smile this _brightly._ Lance had the kind of smile that was infectious, it was hard not to smile back. "What was it like.. you know, being in foster care.

"Hell. Most of my multiple foster parents couldn't handle me. Expect for my previous foster parent Shiro, before the ones I'm with, or was with now. I stayed with him for about 6 months with his boyfriend Adam, the longest time I had ever lasted with a foster parent." Keith smiled sadly. "He was.. just so patient and kind. Like he actually cared about me. Until..I had to be taken away again due to Shiros physical health that was worsening."

Lance listened carefully, offering Keith a comforting smile. "Can you get in contact with him?"

Keith nodded. Shiro had given him his number before he left, saying he could contact him whenever Keith wanted to.

"You should definitely give him a call. He'd love that."

Lance did have a point. Sure it would hurt Shiro like hell knowing Keith was going to die but he knew Shiro would eventually try and get in contact with him once he was better, but Keith would be dead by then. Yeah, he'd give him a call later.

"Yeah, I'll call him." Keith smiled, he was pretty excited actually.

Lance smiled back. "Right! Uh, I'll pay whenever we are ready to leave."

Keith took the last sip of his milkshake "I'm ready. You were right: this place does have some of the best shakes. Are you sure you don't mind paying..?" Not that money mattered to them now anyway.

"Nope. I don't mind, it's my treat." They both stood up and made their way to pay. "Yep, I told you so" Lance replied proudly.

Lance payed for their meals, tipping the white-haired waitress before they left, making their way back to the centre of town.

* * *

Short chapter I know but I wanted the diner scene to be one whole chapter by itself.


End file.
